


Party to Bed

by LazyAnipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, I Tried, Kitten, Lesbian Sex, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, These people are actually my friends and I used them for this, Trans Character, Vibrators, too many tags, with their permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAnipo/pseuds/LazyAnipo
Summary: Audrey and Ashley, or known as Mason and Ashley. They're two fabulous girls at one wild party. One transgender and one bisexual. Of coarse, they are already besties. They are both happy at the end. With a "little" spiked drink of coarse.





	Party to Bed

It was 9:30 and Audrey was getting ready to go to her friends house for a big end of the year party. Her friends name was Sireena, a bisexual girl with shaved sides and short, curly, brown hair on the top. She was rich, had a house as big as a mansion, and her parents weren't home so why not throw a party? Sireena also oddly was very shy and awkward around of a lot of people. She was probably pushed into throwing a party by a set of twins she knew. 

You see, Audrey is a pansexual trans girl. She had bright, blue, short hair and lots of freckles. She also had curves and was thicker then most meat on her. Understand that she wasn't one of those cover girl sticks. She was honestly beautiful just the way she was, even if she didn't believe it herself. 

She picked up a grey shirt, to match her eyes, that said 'I Swing Anyway ' She set that on her bed and picked up some black jeans with a few rips in it and set that on the bed, under the shirt to have a better look at it. Once she was satisfied with what she saw, she put the clothes on then looked at her alarm clock. 

She saw that it was almost close to 10 and grabbed a black pair of sneaker-wedged shoes  to throw on and grabbed her favorite black beanie. Audrey was taking an uber because her parents were out for dinner with a few friends and probably would end up sleeping over one of theirs because that's what always happens. 

Audrey hopped in the uber (the drivers name was zak by the way) and they drove off. Soon after, they stopped and saw the blue painted house that was Sireena's . She paid the zak and hopped out, walking to the front door of the large house. The door happened to be opened and the music was blasting. She walked in and saw a crowd of people, not even half of who she knew, and began her search for Sireena. As she was walking through the mob, she was looking around and couldn't help noticing that in every corner or secluded enough areas, there were couples making out.

Hot was what Audrey thought. Normal day thinking for her. Also, Audrey is always Horny, if you didn't already know. Yes, she read smut fanfic all day like septiplier for example. Audrey's her name and porn is her game. She probably had sex toys stashed in her room everywhere. Dildo, strap ons, and even vibrators. Her close friends knew this, but others just thought she was only horny and never even masturbated, only made the  jokes. Little did they know. 

On her journey to Sireena, she bumped into someone as she was to busy, still staring, at the kissing couples.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t--". She abruptly stopped, mid sentence, when she realized who it was. A huge smile appeared on her face as she shouted, over the music, "Ashley! I didn't think you'd be here, especially with your  protective mom. I'm glad your here!"

Ashley was in her black wedged shoes with a simple, but really pretty, black dress on that went down to her knees, and white and black stripped knee-high socks She also was wearing some white bracelets and a white flower choker. She had blond, dyed, hair that went to her shoulders and light brown eyes. She was pretty skinny, but not bone skinny. A natural skinny that was a good shape for her. She is also bisexual.

Ashley laughed. Audrey thought she had a nice one "I didn't think i'd be here either. But my parents had a business meeting to attend to at last second. Its a couple hours away so they will be gone for about two days. They done know I'm here." 

"Wow, such a rebel you are. Either that or your sinning. Haha" Audrey joked. "How long are you planning on staying?"

Ashley started biting her lip as she was thinking. Her mind was a little slow right now. The punch must've been spiked Ashley thought. She ended up just shrugging. "For however long I want." 

"Hey guys! Ashley, Audrey!"

They whipped their heads around to see who was shouting their names. It was Sireena.

"Hey Sireena!" The two best friends said in union

"I'm glad you guys could come. I was starting to feel awkward being surrounded with people that I don't know. Of course friends invited friends, invited friends, invited friends, well, you know what I mean. By the way, Grace is here and so is Makayla. Makayla keeps making jokes about something crawling out of the wall. Grace looks confused so, stay clear of Makayla if you don't want to here that." 

Ashley tries to gold in a laugh because she gets the joke. Audrey doesn't question it because Ashley is weird lik that, but she does raise an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh! And there's my girlfriend, Mari, calling me over! Talk to you guys later!" And Sireena walks away. Sure enough, when they looked to where Sireena was heading, they saw Mari who was in a secluded area. Sireena just plopped down on her lap and the next second you know, they are making out.

Audrey looks around again and sees people with red, plastic cups in there hands. She also saw a table with snacks and a bowl of, assuming, fruit punch. She decided she was thirsty and wanted a drink and informed Ashley. "Dude, I think that punch is spiked though. Im a little tipsy myself" Ashley warned.

"Yay! I want to be drunk tonight!" They both grinned. They went over to the table and filled cups with the alcoholic juice. They put up some conversations and filled up their cups again. A while later, it was clear that they both were intoxicated. Not enough to wake up and not remember anything, but enough that they were giggling messes and talking nonsense

"Wait wait wait. Isn't sand called sand because its between sea and land?" Ashley asked

"Holy fuck, dude, you're right. It is. Your so smart!" Audrey replied, as she poked Ashley's cheeks. "You're really awesome, you know that? Like really awesome. I loovvee yooouuu. I could kiss you" you could definitely tell she had been drinking.

"You should kiss me. I could kiss you too." Ashley laughed. 

They stared at each other. Then, in their intoxicated states, leaned into each other. Their faces inches away then--

"Hey! Audrey"

The blue and blondie jumped away from each other, not really know what just happened, but being weirdly disappointed. They saw it was Grace who was stomping up to them with a drink at hand. Right behind her was Mari, trying to get Grace to stop. Grace was right in front of Audrey at this point.

"You! I've heard you've been spreading a rumour that's not true! I did not suck a teachers dick! You're such a bitch!" 

Audrey racked her brain about any memory she had of her spreading a rumour about that. She had none. It must just be a misunderstanding or she has the wrong person. She tried to tell the shaking, red faced, Grace but before she could say so, she saw a flash of liquid. Audrey gasps from the cold, drenched feeling of her clothes. Grace had splashed fruits punch at Audrey.

Sireena had just arrived at the scene after seeing Mari's distressed face from a distance. She saw what happened and immediately grabbed the wiggling Grace away, probably to kick her out.

"I have to go. Now." Audrey turns away and run s out of the back door, Ashley trailing behind.

Ashley sees Audrey sit on the bench and she breaks down crying. Ashley immediately sits next to Audrey, putting an arm around her, letting Audrey cry on her shoulder. After about ten minutes, Audrey gathered herself back up and Ashley held her hand, dragging her up. An uber had arrived because as Ashley was going after Audrey, she though it a good idea to bring her home.

"C'mon.  I'll go home sith you and... sleep over?"

Audrey nodded her head, but other than that, stayed quite for the whole ride back to her house.

They walked in to the house and right away went upstairs to her room. Audrey started taking her soggy clothes off, honestly not caring if Ashley saw or not. Ashley could help but stare at Audrey, who had started to angrily rant, what she said was lost on Ashley.

Ashley noticed, not for the first time, that Audrey was someone who you couldn't not just stare at. Especially when you are in the same room with her when she is only down to her panties and bra. God, Audrey is really....hot. said in her head. She had started liking Audrey for about a year. She always has to restrain herself from kissing Audrey's perfect, plump lips when in school. 

Audrey, deciding that she was to lazy to put on pajamas, just pulled on one of her oversized shirts and flopped on her bed. Ashley, deciding that she was staring for too long, laid next to the blue haired girl. Audrey continued on talking until falling into slumber, Ashley not far behind.  
-

Audrey woke up wet. Curse her dreams. From what she could remember, she was dreaming of a kind, blond haired girl. She just also remembered that in said dream, they weren't being appropriate. Not in the least. She turned her head to the girl sleeping next to her. She wanted to fall back to sleep but she was just too needing for something. Quiet it is then Audrey thought before she rolled over near the end of the bed so to grab one of her favorite vibrators.

Audrey had already been loose as she actually masturbated before she went to the party.  Just to make sure she was loose enough, she pulled he panties down, slicker her fingers with spit and pushed a finger in. Then two. Then three. At this point, She was panting. She deemed herself ready and took the blue vibrator, slowly pushing it into her wet hole. She pushed the thing until the hilt. She knew to wait a second to get used to it. 

She didn't know that Ashley had woken. She also didn't know that Ashley had seen almost the whole thing and now, was really turned on her self. She did know finally, when she heard a whimper. 

Audrey cocked her head to the side and went wide eyed. "A-Ashley did y-you--" She was cut off from a pair of lips suddenly crashing into hers. She froze for a second, not expecting this, but then started kissing back. Tongues were fighting for dominance, Ashley winning. The kiss got deeper until it was just wild. Still kissing, Ashley took the remote next to Audrey's head and clicked the vibrator on. The kiss broke and Audrey moaned loudly. 

Ashley looked her headboard, seeing handcuffs hanging from the sides. She picked that up. Ashley had a bondage kink. So of coarse, she sees handcuffs and want to use them on Audrey.  She then cuffed Audreyss hands to the headboard, moaning at the sight she saw

"D-daddy!" Audrey moaned before shutting her mouth, realizing what she said. Ashley looked at her before leaning in and whispering ,

"That's hot. Say it again" because in all honesty, they both had huge daddy kinks.

"Daddy! Please!" Audrey said, biting her lips

"Please what, Kitten?" Ashley teased, knowing she was driving Audrey crazy. " I don't know what you want unless you tell me."

"Please please please please!" Audrey ranted "Please Fuck me, Daddy! I-I need you!"

That was it for Ashley. She pulled off her own pants and then went below Audrey, spreading her legs. She took the vibrator, pulling it out softly, until only the tip was in, enjoying Audrey's light moans, and then suddenly pushed it back in fast. "Daddy! Shit!" Audrey said between her moans. Ashley put her arm back, and slid a ringer into her self, letting a slight moan escape her mouth and bit her lip. 

"You like that, Kitten? Letting Daddy fuck you hard with a toy?" Ashley knew Audrey liked dirty talk too. So of coarse she was going to abuse this knowledge. 

"Yes, yes! I l-like it s-so much, Daddy! It feels ...ngh..so g-good!" Audrey confessed. At this point, Ashley was being a little rough. But Audrey liked it like that.

Ashley looked at the remote she had put down and saw that there was a higher level of vibration and grinned. She took her hand from the vibrator in Audrey causing Audrey to whine, and picked the remote.  Audrey moaned louder and grabbed the sheets as she felt the vibrator move more. "Fuck!"

Ashley then went to Audrey's bedside drawer and opened it to see a bunch of toys. On the top, she picked up a strap on, with dildos on both ends so someone could give and receive. 

Audrey looked up at her with pleading eyes. Ashley couldn't help it and slid the vibrator out to the tip and pushing it back in a couple times. She loved Audreys moans. She pulled Audrey's shirt up and pinched one of her nipples, making Audrey whine more, before bringer her mouth down and licking them. She played with them a while, listening to her friends (lovers?) pleads. 

She finally took the strap on, and put it on. She had stretched her self with a couple fingers so she slid the dildo in herself and moaned. Ashley rocked into it a little. When she finally got used to it, she took the handcuffs off Audrey and threw them to the side. "Turn around on all fours. Can you do that for me, Kitten?"

Audrey nodded and quickly turned around, with a little difficult because she still had a vibrator in her. Once Ashley made sure she was stable enough, she grasped the vibrator In her palm. Ashley pulled the vibrator out of the freckled girl, earning her self some gasps. At this point, Audrey was practically drooling. Once the toy was out, Ashley looked at Audrey's dripping, gaping hole and took hold of the dildo-strap on.

Ashley directed it into Audrey very slowly, at the same time having the other end move inside herself. They both moaned in pleasure. After a few seconds, Ashley pulled her hips back until only the end was in Audrey, and slammed back in. Audrey screamed in ecstasy, and Ashley continued with the pattern of pulling out slowly and pushing back in hard. Audrey gasped and Ashley knew that she had hit her g-spot. Audrey's arms lost strength and her head fell to the bed, arms above, moaning.

"A-ah! Harder...ngh! shit!.. Daddy please!" Audrey repeated. 

"You're ah really e-enjoying hah this.. Ahhhh fuck! T-this feels so g-good. " Ashley babble between thrust. They both were filling the room with loud moans, not being able to keep their voices in, but not really trying to either. The dildos were slicked with precum and both girls were dripping. 

A recognizable feeling hit Audrey and she tightened her hands into the sheets. She knew what was happening. 

"I-im going to cum!" 

"Me t-too, kitten. Im so cl-close!"

"Ashley!" Thats how the blond knew Audrey had came. Cum was rapidly dripping down Audrey's thigh. Ashley thrust again and met the same fate as her lover. She thrusted a couple more times, riding the orgasm out. 

They were both breathing heavily when the thrusting had stopped. Ashley slowly pulled the dildo out of Audrey causing a slight hiss. Audrey collapsed on the bed tired. Ashley removed the dildo from her self and moved out of the strap on, throwing it off the side of the bed. She then also collapsed right next to Audrey, pulling her close until the blue haired girl was in her arms.

"Ummm so"

"So...Yeah"

Why did they both have to be such awkward people?

"Does...does this mean that we're together now" Ashley asked

"Um.. I guess...if you want" Audrey smiled hesitantly up at Ashley.

"Of coarse I want, you lil' piece of shit" Ashley grinned. (Let Ashley be the one to insult in a loving way). She leaned down and pecked a kiss on Audrey's head.

Audrey yawned. "Lets just clean the mess tomorrow, yeah? I'm to tired"

"Of coarse." Ashley responded. She pulled blanket that had been tossed aside over both of them so they could get nice and snug. 

"G'night, Ashley."

"Goodnight, kitten." 

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N¦ wow! My first smut. Also my first lesbian story. Hope it wasn't that cringy. Based off of my friends who should take a hint. [I got their permission to write this, don't worry] Lol jk (kinda) anyway, hope it was enjoyable!

The main characters were my friends which you can find on wattpad 

hoemo_mason

And

Amber-Ail


End file.
